galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Erica Olafson, Voyages of the Tigershark 01
Chapter 1:Narth Prime The USS Braddoc k swung into orbit around one of the most mysterious worlds in the entire Universe, Narth Prime. She was the first Non-Narth vessel ever to do that in over 1000 years. Captain Mike Anderson was very aware of that. No active scanning was done. He gave strict orders not to activate any probing rays or scanners other than the passive ones needed for space ship operations. The planet was as unusual as its inhabitants and reputation. It had no visible surface features from space and looked basically like a giant eight ball, with the sun reflecting in the almost polished looking surface it even had the white dot. “It looks more like a space ship or something artificial!” His XO, an Insectoid Klack said. The Captain nodded. “It sure does. have we been hailed yet?” Just as he said it a deeply shrouded and hooded Narth appeared on the Bridge. And everyone aboard could hear him. “Welcome to Narth Prime. Thank you for providing transport for our guests. they are here now and we will provide for their transport back to their destinations. You are welcome to remain in orbit, further services are however not required.” The was gone as he had appeared, instantly. The officer behind the OPS controls said. “Captain, Olafson and his group are no longer aboard.” He nodded. “Set a course back to Narth Point Station, this planet gives me the creeps. “Then he added. “Member species or not, Computronic why was no Intruder Alert raised?” “Computronic active. No unauthorized life form has been registered.” “Replay Bridge visual record and conversation. Time reference, Five minutes ago.” “Replaying Bridge visuals, time index 09:43.” He saw himself and the bridge crew react to the sudden appearance but nothing was there and no sound.” His XO said. “It only happened in our minds, Captain. that Narth was never here.” “What the hell? Leave orbit maximum acceleration. Captain Olafson’s group was just as creepy as that planet.” Lt. Lombardi, his tactical officer turned. “But she was sure a sight, that Captain I mean. Long blonde hair, perfect body. Just right around the chest. if you know what I mean.” “I know what you mean, Lieutenant. Your guys from Nuevo Roma are all the same. But trust me you would not like to get into something with that Captain.” “Why not? She might enjoy a real man from Nuevo Roma.” “She is engaged with that other blonde looker of the group.” “Oh...” One moment I was aboard the USS Braddock and the next I stood on an endless, smooth surface, extending featureless into all directions. It was the most alien place I had seen so far. Not for unusual and bizarre sights and things but for the total lack of anything. Mao had his fists stemmed to his sides. “Aha, that’s how a busy Narth recreation area looks like. More on the minimalistic side I would say.” Shea knelt down and felt the ground. “It feels smooth. I wish I had my scanner with me.” “At least sightseeing won’t take long on this world. “Har-Hi grunted, “you’re done seeing it all in five seconds.” Narth said. “It does perhaps appear that way, but we adjust the surface as we need it.” He raised a hand and part of the surface became liquid and a house rose from the ground, complete with Garden, trees and a Speeder in the driveway. Far behind a Mountain range suddenly shot into the ground, Forests and a river. then it all returned to the smooth surface. the next thing we stood on a big rock and all around us a huge ocean. A Tyranno Fin broke the surface chasing after a Rock Shark. Shea was the first that spoke. “Just like a Virtu-Sim.” Narth responded. “Not quite, this is not hard light, no sensory trickery. It is matter transformation and the Ocean is quite real, as well as the rock. Our Janus device works on the same principle just on a much smaller scale.” Har-Hi said. “Amazing and frightening at the same time.” “Nothing here should be frightening to you. You are the first guests on Narth that are fully and completely welcome by all Narth. Any of you may come here at any time and as long as you wish. This place has seen only three visitors before you.” Har-Hi made a gesture across the now smooth featureless horizon. “I get the feeling you mean three visitors since this all exists, right?” “Quite so.” Shea said. “Where is everyone? Where are the other Narth? Are we too early?” “No Shea we are all here.” I turned. “Narth, we are here. We are your friends and you know us, so you know we don’t understand. Are the others invisible or perhaps only here in spirit or something like that?” “I know Eric, you are my best friends. This is why you are here, we still try to find a way to make you see Narth for what we are.” Out of the ground, a seat group appeared, a nice comfortable apartment with wooden walls a fireplace made of heavy rocks with a nice fire. It was decorated with furs, pottery, and artwork. It smelled of fire and fresh coffee. From the windows, you could see over a beautiful mountain lake surrounded by deep green forests and mountains. Har-Hi looked around. “What is this?” “That is a Narth’s home as it is on Earth in the Colorado region. “He said and offered us to sit down. After we were served drinks out of bottles and containers that had simply appeared. Beer, Coffee, and a bottle of the finest Line Aquavit. Narth himself played the host and filled glasses and cups and sat down himself. “We Narth are many and we are one. Sitting here with you I am all Narth. Every Narth everywhere sees, feels and tastes what the form before your experiences. One Narth lives on Earth and this is his house. Many million Narth like this home and choose to be Narth there. Still, all you see is one form. But only here on Narth Prime, I am Narth and the sum of it all is Narth Supreme. I am now with all and as the one of all Narth, I am more. I am not the friend you know, but the Narth who shared his Huhgavh with Eric is here and part of what is Narth Supreme. One begins to understand how complicated this must be for corporeal beings to understand. We are not like the Klack and not like the Non-Corporeals of Bright Star, but the Camogi clusters understand. Only when we leave Narth Prime do we have physical bodies. Eric is the only being who has ever seen an unmasked Narth. It is not to hide. these hoods are made of a special physical solid energy that protects you from our Psionic radiation. We are seen as powerful and this frightens others, but there are forces out there much more potent than us. Some of them could be called gods by lesser beings. Some are good, some are evil and some are beyond such mortal ethical concepts. Thus Please do not think Narth are superior to you. We are not, we are simply different. The Narth you know is very much an individual when he is with you away from Narth. He can be wounded and he can die. Something we did not know until Eric saved the Huhgavh.” Narth does not know what happens to a Narth Huhgavh when it dies. Does it cease to exist on all levels or does it transmute into another realm? There are especially Terran religious and philosophical approaches to this subject wisdom we find quite interesting quite new and is a source of awe. No other species we know off in the Universe we know of has developed so many ideas about Gods, so many different philosophic ideas about life and death and life thereafter. We believe that perhaps in the sum of all these might lies the answer. This I say to show you that you are as fascinating, alien and hard to understand that we might appear to you. Narth has never learned as much since your friend Narth is with you. On the core of it all is your deep love and friendship that includes the willingness to accept pain and death without hesitation. This was alien to us and yet we all experienced it through Narth and feel enriched by it beyond description. Narth learning about humor and sadness, about loss and sacrifice and about the one thing that even goes beyond friendship, gave us emotional treasures we had long forgotten. This is why you are here, you are all our friends. You are my friends and this world will always be a safe haven for you.” He stopped talking and we all sat there, and I was sure I would need the rest of my life to really understand even a fraction of what he said. After a few moments of silence, the Narth Supreme spoke again. “Erica you must return here, once you have completed your many tasks. Your mind has been woken and your abilities will grow, we then must show you how to use your abilities, so you might not harm others unintentionally. You will know the time when you are ready to come back here, you are not ready now.” I was certain I was the only one hearing it. The Narth Supreme got up. “You are now to enjoy your vacation before your presence is required at Arsenal IV. When you see Narth again, he will be the Narth you know. You can stay here or I can send you anywhere you like. Shea said. “Para-Para would be nice if someone would ask me.” We had traveled more than 1200 light-years in less than a heartbeat and found ourselves on a beautiful white beach, next to an ocean. Narth was with us and I asked. “So is this you again?” “I was never not me, my friend. I merely added my substance to who is the Narth Supreme” Shea said. “I am supposed to be very intelligent and I feel I know now even less as before.” Har-Hi held his head. “Lucky you. I understood nothing and still feel like I spend 20 hours under Mental Upload without a break.” Narth sounded concerned. “I am sure the Narth Supreme did not want to cause you any harm.” Har-Hi grinned. “He didn’t cause any harm. It’s just a side effect we mere mortals get when meeting a god.” “Narth Supreme is not a God.” “But I bet he isn’t too far removed from that designation either. he fits that general idea pretty good, I’d say.” I said. Well, may it as it be. We only got six months leave. I need to go to Nilfeheim and you all need to touch bases at home and there is an ocean and I need a swim.” Har-Hi said. “Well, a week in the sun and some lazy days won’t hurt a bit. After that, I think I visit my father.” “At least you won’t get a Sunburn, you are already lobster red!” I said with a grin and Har-Hi got me in a running tackle. Har-Hi and I untangled and he said. “I wonder if our robed mystery friend would get a sunburn.” “Probably not but let’s find out if he can swim.” PLURIBUS UNUM Flocks of Sky Tumblers swirled high in the cloudless blue sky as a sleek black lux flyer swooped down almost without making a sound and stopped right at the front of Magellan Gate. The flier-limo had the logo of the Union Fleet on its side panels and a small red flag projected above its roof with a circle of five stars, surrounding one more star in its center. The flag indicated that the passenger of this flier was occupied by the only six-star admiral of the Union, the Admiral of the Fleet. A massive Nul in marine dress uniform jumped out from the pilots’ compartment and opened the rear door of the Rolls-Stratos for an old human man wearing a red tartan kilt, white socks, and polished shoes. The old man thanked the Marine. “Thank you Corporal Xurr. If you want you can take the day off. I will be busy there for a while.” “Sir I just started my shift. I doubt Captain Morgan would approve.” “Corporal I am sure whoever Captain Morgan is won’t object if the Admiral of the Fleet grants you a day off.” “You make a valid point Sir.” McElligott smiled at two boys, not too far distant who had stopped their hovercycles and stared at the Nul in awe. “I guess I am not the only one still in disbelieve to see a Nul in Marine Blue.” “I am one of the very first, but by judging the 500 Million applications made just today, I wager this won’t be a novel site for very long.” “No, it won’t indeed. I am very pleased how fast and smooth it all proceeds.” “We were enemies, but we Nul never hated and always respected the Union. Thanks to Prince Xon and his friendship to a human we learned we can trust you too.” The Admiral said. “One day that humans name must be revealed. We owe him that. “He approached the gate. “Corporal we are on Pluribus Unum. You are now also a citizen. There are many things to see.” “Admiral Sir, I planned for days what I will do and see ever since I was attached to your security detail and knew I would visit Pluribus. There is one thing, I simply must see.” The Admiral got curious and turned around all the way. “Visiting your societies pavilion?” “Why would I do that, Sir? I know everything that is to know about Nul culture.” “The Assembly of course.” “Yes, but that is not on top of my list, Sir” “Corporal Xurr now I simply must now. What is it you want to see?” “Stahl’s tree of course. I want to get a framed leaf.” McElligott raised both his hands. “You got to be kidding me!” “Sir, Nuls never kid. Someone could be offended. It is never good to offend a Nul not even if you are a Nul or a Petharian, besides I am a Marine and we never make jokes about the Eternal Warrior.” McElligott sighed. “500 Million Nul in just one day and they all going to worship him ... even a saint could get jealous at that.” “Sir?” “Never mind. Enjoy your day off.” He had lost the good mood he had as he strolled past the gate, decided against the slideway as he still had time before his monthly meeting started. Most beings ignored him. Now if it was Stahl who would stroll down this Magellan path, half of Pluribus Unum would come, crowds many rows deep cheering ... he dismissed his own thoughts. Of course, the Eternal Warrior earned it, every single cheer. Neither Stahl nor he did all this for glory. Richard never showboated. When the Citizen wanted to honor him, a huge majority voted to build him a statue. He objected and told them to spend the funds on something useful. They told him they already decided so he said. “Plant a tree or something.” It was something like a law of the Universe, no matter what this other Admiral did or said. It always turned into something larger than life. They flew in a single acorn from Earth and his tree grew in the last thousand years or so into the biggest Oak anyone had ever seen, and in a way was perhaps the most fitting memorial. That every installation of the Union fleet had mustard yellow carpet had its real origin in an actual mustard stain made by Stahl. Everything he did... A young girl stepped in his way and interrupted his musing. She was of Saran stock, he was almost certain, even if the human species now were truly intermingled. She could be no older than maybe sixteen. She wore a tartan pattern mini skirt and a black top that hugged her pretty shape in a very becoming way. He instantly noticed the Tartan pattern to be that of the McElligott’s. “I am sorry Sir, but are you not Admiral McElligott?” He smiled and said. “And who wants to know?” He asked that most of course for the benefit of the two or three cloaked marines on security detail. It was a safe planet and he had no serious political enemies as far as he knew. But no one in a position like his was without enemies. Of course, there were Kermac and a host of other non-Union societies who now were more than nervous as the Nul, the Golden and perhaps the Karthanians soon were allies and members. She said. “I am Petra Epoteth of Luxor. I am studying early Union history and Sir, you are my hero. I am on Pluribus to do research on my term paper. What chances, I would have the luck to run into you!” Now he really tried not to be vain, but because of the corporal, his own thoughts earlier he could have hugged the girl. “Yes, I am McElligott.” “Can I, I mean if it is not too much to ask, but can I take an image with you. Otherwise, no one will ever believe me.” Of course, he agreed and she detached the tiny hovercam from her PDD by commanding the robotic device to go into paparazzi mode. A small crowd gathered and everyone wanted a few images with him. His dignity demanded that he had to end this but he felt suddenly right as rain. To the young woman, he said. “If you want you can visit me tomorrow at Pluribus Fleet HQ and I take an hour or two to give you an eyewitnesses account on some events you may be interested in?” He never ceased to be amazed just how knowledgeable and engaged people of this age were. He remembered as if was yesterday when people took every right for granted, disinterested in politics and unwilling to do their part. His own son many thousand years dead by now could not even name the Prime Minister or knew what the party stood for he represented. The idea behind the United Stars, the concept had grown into a reality. It was not a perfect utopia, but there was a good chance it would eventually reach that lofty ultimate goal. The realization that he had been part of that filled him with a warm feeling of accomplishment and satisfaction. He told them finally that he had to go to a meeting, waved to now sizable crowd. As he went on to get to the Assembly, someone yelled. “Thank you, Admiral.” The crowd spontaneously start clapping. Affected by strong emotions making him feel very human and he was still deep in thought as he passed through the huge Burke doors in the North face of the Assembly Aequator base. A being deeply shrouded, arms crossed and buried in the long voluminous sleeves of his hooded robe waited for him. Outward there was nothing that distinguished this uncanny figure from any other Narth, but McElligott knew this was the Narth Supreme. Officially he was the leader of the most secretive, mysterious civilization, and technically nothing more than a Union citizen. He held, at least as far as the public knew no position, he did not even represent the Narth. Yet to the vast majority of the Union he was almost like a fatherly god. While the Narth Surpeme often and firmly rejected that notion even McElligott could not completely dismiss his feeling regarding it. The Narth Supreme declined his hooded gracefully. “I see your deeds are not as unappreciated as you think they are.” “I guess I am still human and motivated by foolish human emotions, much more than I realized.” “There is nothing foolish about human emotions. We Narth have abandoned them so long ago and yet through the young Narth we realized how much we have lost. In this humans are far superior to us. Do you know it will be emotions not logic or power that will ultimately decide the fate of this universe?” “I take whatever you say to the bank. Even if have no idea what you trying to tell me.” “Then we share this sentiment. I do not understand in its entirety what the Voice of the Rule disclosed to me. Further, I am intrigued what can be accomplished by taking my word to the bank. Is it not a place dedicated to conducting monetary transactions?” McElligott could not help but laugh. “I tried to indicate how much value I place in your words.” “You possess knowledge I lack. I did not know you could equate the value of words with monetary values? How much would the word ‘Assembly’ be worth if I utter it? Is there a difference in value to the written word? How long does a word retain its value? What a fascinating concept!” In this, the Narth Supreme was not very different from any other Narth and McElligott tried to explain it. No, the Narth Supreme was not a god. A very wise, very old entity with vast powers indeed, but not perfect or omnipotent. This made McElligott much more comfortable around the Narth Supreme. The Narth Supreme had listened to the explanation and signaled to understand. “To comprehend the actual meaning of all the sayings, metaphors, witticism and idioms you use so frequently will keep all Narth occupied for a millennium or more.” The commandant of the PSI Corps, and oldest of the Coven. A small member society in many ways as mysterious as the Narth joined them, with a smile. She was the fiancée of Richard Stahl, proudly wore the simple golden engagement ring band.” “Good morning Admiral and greetings to you Narth Supreme. I am surprised to see you so early. Normally you only appear when the meeting is about to start!.” The Narth Supreme greeted her as well with a nod and said. “I wanted to savor the culinary offerings of our latest member society. The Porsthir have completed their application process quite fast, they are a very orderly society and were officially welcome yesterday.” McElligott said. “That was the reason I came early. “I wanted to welcome the Porsthir Rep and try their food. They say it is consumable by humans.” “Obrock what they call Glokur tastes like Attikan Zinol meat mixed with rotten fish. I doubt it stays long enough in your stomach to be digested. “The PSI commandant laughed. The Narth Supreme repeated. “Rotten fish? I think a description of its molecular composition sufficient.” Both Alycia and Obrock were quite surprised by the usual very adventurous Narth when it came to sampling and analyzing new flavors and tastes. The Narth Supreme said. “We do have noses under these hoods you know, we recreated them to sample and process olfactory conditions. I was invited by Egill and the Narth Representative to a banquet on Nilfeheim. Unfortunately, they also served a delicacy praised by the Neo Vikings, called Surströmming. To this day I am unable to decide what smells more offensive. Pulse Stink Maggots of the Elly or fermented rotten Silver Flicker of Nilfeheim. I am not eager to add a third such experience.” Alycia listened totally baffled to the quite unexpected statement of the usually so detached Narth Supreme. She was certain she even detected a hint of very human disgust in his voice.” “I threw up as the Elly introduced their Stink Pulse Maggots. “McElligott shared. “I heard of Surströmming as it had been a Swedish or Norwegian specialty in Pre Astro times. I am now very glad I never tried it. “Are you still going to meet with the Porsthir rep?” Alycia wanted to know. “Maybe later when the culinary introduction has taken place, we might as well get the meeting started. I am sure Mothermachine is already there.” It now was quite common to see Narth, most, of course, weren’t really Narth but humanoids who dressed in the same way. Either to pay homage and respect or to emulate the same flair of mystery. Their glowing eyes, however, was created by normal lights and not the Psionic glow, real Narth emitted. There were Narth fan clubs and a company did good business selling Narth robes. And the outer Equator corridor of the Sphere always had a dignified atmosphere. No one really yelled, ran or made a spectacle. While there were no actual rules to this effect, the realization that this was the most important place of the Union usually had a very dampening effect on most beings that came here. That everything spoken behind these curved walls could be heard by Trillions of beings, that it was where the Will of the people became law was awe inspiring. Alycia said. “I think you have been recognized Narth Supreme, there is a group of young people staring your way in breathless awe.” “That group of young citizens focus is on the Admiral. They have talked to him outside and apparently followed him inside.” Obrock turned and recognized the Saran girl clutching her PDD among the group of onlookers. He smiled proudly. “I can’t deny it feels good to step out of your future husband’s shadow once in a millennium and be recognized. Despite the realization of how childish and immature this really is.” Alycia protested. “In all his life, Richard has never done anything for the glory of it. There is only one motivation that drives him. He dearly loves me, but if he knew some of the things we discussed and decided on. He would not hesitate a second...” “I know Alycia, never tell him that, but there is no one I admire more.” She said. “Since we decided not to sample Porsthir fare, why don’t you invite her over. Her name is Petra Epoteth and she visits Pluribus Unum for research on her term paper.” He looked at her. “Yes, she told me that, but how do you know?” “I did not deeply probe her honesty, but I am also the PSI Corps commandant and my officers crowd scan every visitor, it’s no secret. Warning signs on the entrances inform non-Assembly members that they are subject to random scans and searches. Besides she even wears the same skirt as you, quite obviously a homage.” He motioned the girl over and said to Alycia. “It’s a kilt, not a skirt!” Narth Supreme observed the kilt closer. “According to the Encyclopedia Galactica, it is a type of skirt, traditionally associated with the dress of Highlanders. The kilt first appeared as the great kilt, the breacan or belted plaid, during the 16th century OTT, and is Gaelic in origin. The filleadh mhòr or great kilt was a full-length garment whose upper half could be worn as a cloak draped over the shoulder...” McElligott interrupted the Narth Supreme. “Now I am getting schooled by an Aliens on Scottish culture. Semantics I say, it is a kilt!” The young woman was now close enough. “Sorry to have followed you, sir.” “No worries young lady. I need to attend a meeting, but this afternoon you come to Pluribus Fleet headquarters and I will help you with your term paper as promised.” “You were really serious, Sir?” “Yes, I was.” A young man who belonged to the same group yelled. “Have you asked him?” She turned. “I almost forgot, Sir. We were following you hoping you might talk to the Eternal Warrior and we were wondering if you know when the Eternal Warrior is supposed to be here?” A Yoltar walking by said as he kept walking. “Silly question, if Admiral Stahl is here, you can’t get a decent standing spot.” The young woman returned all excited to her friends and McElligott with a deep frown on his face and Alycia who put her arm around his shoulders followed the Narth Supreme into the lift. Alycia told the system. “Apex Hall, Upper Tier.” The Apex Hall was at the very top of the Assembly sphere. Sandwiched between the ceiling of the inner sphere and the roof of the outer sphere, it was an enormous room with a transparent floor allowing visitors and guests to see down into the cavernous Assembly sphere. It was usually used for conferences and similar occasions. It’s upper tier featured a number of smaller meeting rooms. In one such room was the usual meeting of the Unions most secretive and most powerful group and the latest meeting was just about to start. There was no apparent security, no marines or the Assembly’s First guard, but no lift would carry anyone to the second tier, an army of the most advanced battle nanites had swept the premises for bugs and listening devices and would swarm over anyone trying to approach unannounced. Whatever technology the Narth had installed no one of the others really understood, but it was certainly not even Stahl or that super potent Rex Schwartz had any means to their disposal to listen in. Not that anyone but the present knew about the when and where of such meetings. McElligott walking behind Alycia and the Narth Supreme was the last one, the other members of the Gray Ghosts were already here. Everyone present wore a dark gray hooded robe obscuring the identity of the persons present, McElligott and Alycia had put on their robes just before entering. The Narth’s robe had simply changed color and appearance. Even though they were all obscured, McElligott new all eleven beings of the Gray Ghosts. The robes and obscuring hoods were originally intended to homogenize them, to make them equal and of course to prevent any outsider to recognize any of the individuals should someone somehow manage to infiltrate the meeting. They also wore the robes during the First Day of the New Year when the Gray Ghosts appeared before the Assembly. This group called the Gray Ghosts was the strangest and most unique secret of the Union. A secret every citizen knew about and yet it was kept more protected than any other. While the identity of these beings was part of the secrecy, the Union public simply suspected that the Narth Supreme was a member and no one would be surprised about the identities of the rest. Yet the unexplainable, but a very real condition known as the Union Spirit guarded their existence more securely than any other security measure. You could have asked any citizen on the street about the Gray Ghosts and would not get an answer. Asking a second time would cause an angry reaction. This was not mandated, psionic induced or made into a law. It was not even mentioned in Union School, but citizens knew about the Ghosts. McElligott found an empty chair and sat down. Nelson II was present as well, its Ego Core hovered as a visible ball of light above the table. The Unions most intelligent and capable Omnitronic AI was not a member but acted as host and facilitator. Even a cloak and a hood could not really disguise that one of the beings was a Klack. Of course, that it was the queen was known only to the beings present. There were no set rules as for how these meetings were held, no one kept notes, there wasn’t a preset agenda. Nelson said. “All are present and the room is secure.” One of the ghosts, the shrouded mobile ego center of Mothermachine begun. “So they have returned, I hear.” McElligott nodded. “Indeed they have completed the mission in a way no one not even all of us could have predicted. Captain Erica has found the Seenian inheritance and instructed its robotic guardian to seal and guard it.” “A wise decision, it will keep the dangerous hands of the Tribunal and those who want Union supremacy via military power away from it, just as we managed to keep them from the Arsenal III depot. “It was most likely One-Zero-Zero-Zer, the undisputed leader of the Non-Corps. The great bulk underneath its robe unmasked the latest member of the Grey Ghosts, the grey All Leader of the Nul. “But they also gifted us with the library of the Fifth, I am certain it holds as much dangerous knowledge as the Seenian depot. We have scholars and archaeologists there for less than a month and they already found construction instructions for weapons as dangerous and advanced as Translocators.” Alycia agreed and nodded her hooded head. “I have the same information of course and ordered the library to be under the auspice of NAVINT and the CLOAK group. We should be able to keep a lid on it and make the system secure and inaccessible to anyone unauthorized.” Elligott stapled his fingers. “The question I have is this. We have a crew that is second to none and the Tigershark is soon spaceworthy again. Do we sent them across the bridge and tackle the problems we have in the Andromeda galaxy or do we keep them here and make them officially fleet?” Alycia said. “Andromeda can wait in my opinion. There is the Dai problem and if anyone can tackle it, is them.” Mothermachine said. “Why not sent them back into Free and Open space, disguised as pirates once again. Tell them to reach some distant point and all we have to do is wait. They going to solve problems we didn’t even know we had.” That caused several beings to laugh. “That might be the most brilliant suggestion. There are still lots of pirates.” Chapter 2 » Category:Stories